mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Store needs to fulfill orders at the time/ talk setup needs help ---- Airsoldier I Would like one rank 5 starter pack! 14:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mln name seemefly That will be 100 clicks can you pay that?-- 16:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) do you want 5 free red flowers?-- 16:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes I can pay that what do you want me to click on? Yeah I also want 5 free flowers. 21:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ronaldo23 Rank 8 Starter pack please. You'll have to wait for ajr or joeman because i am busy right now (got to go to school) 13:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Might not need it but still have a chance. Johnater I would like all your space full cells send me the items and ill give you the clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 00:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You sure? I have 25...please state a specific amount just to be sure. Im georgeeric999 all clicks to fern (up to 75) then the rest to may pop. 00:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :FYI: Johnater may not respond for up to 3 days. He has been temporarily banned for harassment. 02:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin hey, my brother needs a Millstone and 6 Beavers for 10 clicks. his MLN is general_bgw. thanks. User:SSGTGRIFFIN/sig 01:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) how about i mail you the stuff and you mail it to your brother-my friendslist is kind of full right now. Click my prehistoric fern. 01:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) sure thing, clicked already. oh and how come my sig looks weird? User:SSGTGRIFFIN/sig 01:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? 01:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) well it's not like a link, you know User:SSGTGRIFFIN/sig 02:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i messed up about your name-go to your talk page for further instructions. tilmangoins I would like to buy 20 apples and 20 strawberrys please. Tilmangoins (talk 15:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Order completed. 21:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Let me know if I owe you any more clicks, BobaFett. If not, this order can be deleted, it's filled. Tilmangoins (talk 14:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Rybo9 Could I get one of each spear fragment ty rybo9Rybo9 (talk) 18:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Pending.... 21:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) store Hi my user name is biggslegos for MLN, and here. I would like 5 dino scales, 1 dino fang, 1 dino horn, 1 drum, 1 friendship bracelet, 16 fairy dust, 1 starreyed's autograph, and 2 nebular crystales Thats 20 clicks to my may pop purple popper and 8 to my club magazine rank 1(georgeeric999) 22:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) 22:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Biggslegos Could I have a rank 4 starter pack. 22:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Biggslegos Thats 60 clicks to prehistoric fern. 22:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Um you need to accept the friend request ill try agian it didn't work. (It said you accepted but you are pending) 23:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the dino scales right now...ill have joeman mail them to me 23:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Done 02:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Expiry time formula The expiry time formula is bogus. Try plugging in r = 0 and you'll get what I mean. 23:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) shopping again hi, i'd like a stinger oath and an ancient spear for 23 clicks. could i also get a dino scale for 1 click even though im still rank 3?? thank you 01:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ya sure. This may take a moment or two... 01:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks. should i click your fern 20 times and your may pop 4 times?? 01:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sargeberries i'd like 20 strawberries for 1 click. 04:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) shopping *sigh* i need 5 strawberry jams for 5 clicks. 04:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) 4 gypsum i need 4 gypsom i will pay 40 clicks soon my mln username is kiddy4683 Mln vs clubpages 11:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I will give it to you but save the clicks.When I need them I will tell you.Please befriend gregoric999(Bobafett2) and I will send him pipes to send to you. re: 4 gypsoms i don't get your saying you are paying me 4 pipes when i need gypsom Mln vs clubpages 15:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) -- 16:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I meant gypsum. i want rank 4 starter kit i want the rank 4 starter kit Joeman can you take this I want to help my brother beat rank 4? 21:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC)